


A Helping Hand

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: When a 911 operator receives an urgent call for help, it brings back memories of another similar night 5 years before...





	

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretenses. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

It was a quiet evening when I took the phone call. "This is 911. What is the nature of the emergency?"

"Help!" came the voice of a young boy over the line. "My brother's having his baby, and we're the only ones home!"

"All right," I said, pulling up the info for male deliveries along with the information on the address associated with the phone number from which the call was originating. "Is this your address?" I asked, rattling it off.

"Yes. Please hurry!"

I forwarded the information to the nearest paramedic unit, but with the bad weather and the location of the home (I vaguely recognized the general area, and it was well out beyond the normal residential areas).

"Help is on the way," I assured the boy. "I need to ask a few questions so that we can help out better. All right?"

"All right."

"First, what are your names?"

"I'm Dylan, and my brother is Nathan."

"I'm Jacob," I said. "How old is Nathan?"

"He's 16. I'm 12."

"Is this his first pregnancy?"

"Yeah."

I heard a moan come over the line, presumably from Nathan. I asked how often the contractions were coming, and when Dylan told me, I mentally shuddered. The baby was coming fast. It didn't help when the report came back from the responding unit as to their ETA.

"All right, Dylan, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Because of the bad weather and where you live, it will take a little while for the ambulance to get there, and so you may have to be the one to deliver the baby."

"Me?" Dylan said, and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Yes, but it's not as bad as it seems. I'll be here to walk you through it, OK?"

"OK," he said, somewhat weakly.

I told him to get some clean towels and to wash his hands thoroughly, and also to make sure Nathan completely removed his pants and underwear, and that he might have to help his brother with that. Once that was done, I told Dylan how Nathan (and the towels) should be in position. Dylan and I soon began the process of delivering Nathan's baby.

As we worked, I was reminded of the birth of my own baby 5 years before, which was eerily similar in so many ways…

***

"Jacob, could you come here for a moment?"

I poked my head into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom. What's up?" I said.

"I've got some bad news," she said. "You remember my Uncle Frank?" I nodded. I didn't know him well, but we'd met a few times at family reunions. "Well," she continued, "he had a very bad fall and needs someone to help him out for a while. Since he's never had any kids of his own, and since Connie," Connie being one of my mom's cousin, who lived just down the street from us, "and I are the nearest relatives by far, we and your father are heading over to help out for a few days. Connie's kids will be staying over here for that time, so that Dakota can help you out, both with keeping and eye on Connie's other kids and to be here for you in case of an emergency."

I nodded. Connie's husband was in the military and was on deployment at the moment on some peacekeeping mission or another. They had three kids together, Alex (age 11), Bryce (age 9), and Tim (age 8). Dakota (age 14) was Connie's son from a relationship she'd had when she was 17 herself (we'd gotten along rather well to begin with, and our relationship had gotten better after I'd become pregnant, since she had been a teen parent herself; she was the one to help calm my parents down after they'd found out).

"I hate to leave you when you're so close to your due date," my mom continued, glancing down at my abdomen, "especially since they're saying on the news that there's supposed to be an absolutely huge storm coming in."

"Mom, don't worry," I said. "I'll be fine. Besides, from what I've read, babies never come on their due date anyway, especially on a first pregnancy."

"Still…" she said, coming over to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek (she used to give me a kiss on the forehead when I was younger, but she can't really do that anymore, since at 6'4" I'm about 7 inches taller than she is) and tussling my shaggy dirty blonde hair. "Jacob, I'm a mother. I'm supposed to worry about my kids. Trust me, you'll understand what that's like soon enough."

I nodded. Of all the things I never though I'd have much to discuss with my mom (at least for a few more years) was the idea of kids – namely, about having 'em. But here I was, 17 years old and near the end of a 6 month pregnancy. It certainly wasn't planned. But one night during late August, right before school had started, I'd been hanging out with a really hot 18 year old guy who lived just down the street. One thing led to another, and, well, here I was, about to have a baby. The baby's father wouldn't be around to see the birth or the baby; two months after that fateful night, he was arrested trafficking stolen merchandise and assault on a police officer (after attacking one of the officers sent to arrest him on the first charge), and would be spending the next few years in prison.

"Hey, everyone will be home from school," I said, commenting on the week-long school holiday for some sort of teacher training, "so it's not like I'd be home alone if anything did go wrong." Besides my four earlier mentioned soon-to-be-visiting cousins, my two brothers (Ryan, age 12, and Aidan, age 10) would be around as well.

"I know," my Mom said. "We'll be leaving this evening after your father gets home from work. You have our cell numbers."

"Mom, don't worry," I assured her. "Go and make sure Uncle Frank is taken care of."

That evening, after Dakota and I made sure that everyone was fed and that sleeping arrangements were taken care of, I plopped down on the couch and ran a hand over my abdomen. The baby was a bit feisty tonight.

"Everything all right?" Alex said, coming over.

"Yeah, baby's just a bit active."

"Can I feel?" he asked.

"Sure." I pulled my shirt up, and Alex put a hand on my abdomen.

"Hey, I felt a kick!" Alex said with a grin a few moments later. Soon Bryce and Tim joined us, each one taking a turn feeling the bulge.

"So, have you decided on a name yet?" Alex asked.

"Logan if it's a boy, Emily if it's a girl."

We sat around for a while and talked. Eventually it got late, so I sent the three of them to bed. I headed to bed myself, rubbing my abdomen. I settled in, but it took me a while to fall asleep.

The following morning, I fixed breakfast for the guys, but ate very little. I rubbed my hand over my abdomen a few times during the day, particularly when I'd feel an occasional cramp. I'd remembered reading early on in my pregnancy about how some people felt "bloated," a term I didn't understand at first but was now coming to understand well. As a pregnant guy, I wasn't nearly as big as I'd be if I'd been a pregnant girl, but it still felt a bit uncomfortable.

The day passed uneventfully and as I settled into bed, I wondered a bit as to what it would be like when the baby was born. Since I was like most healthy guys going through a normal pregnancy, the doctors were recommending that I give birth via the penis, something I wasn't looking particularly forward to. But then, I was only pregnant because I'd made out with another guy without protection, so it wasn't like I wasn't at least partially to blame for my current predicament.

That evening we found that my Mom's comments about the "absolutely huge storm coming in" to be very accurate, and we watched through the windows as a seeming wall of snow started to settle in on everything outside.

When I made sure everyone was settled into bed for the night, I went to bed myself. I didn't get a lot of sleep due to the baby kicking and the occasional cramp. When I got up in the morning, I was still feeling a bit tired. The others were soon up, and I was about to start making breakfast when a huge cramp hit. I buckled over and let out a huge groan.

"You all right?" Dakota asked, coming over.

"I…think so," I said. Another cramp hit, and I groaned out again.

Dakota helped me over to a chair and helped me sit down just as another cramp hit. "Something's wrong," Dakota said.

"Yeah, I think you're right," I gasped out. "I think I'm in labor!"

"But you're not due for another week!" Ryan said as everyone gathered around me.

"Apparently the baby has other ideas," Dakota said, reaching for the phone as another cramp – no, contraction – came. Dakota punched in three numbers that I assumed were 911 and a moment later said into the phone, "Yeah, my cousin's pregnant, and we think he's just gone into labor."

He talked with the operator, giving information and occasionally asking me questions, passing on what I said. Dakota finally turned to us and said in a shaky voice, "The operator said with the storm it will be a while before they can get an ambulance here, so we may have to deliver the baby."

"But how?" Alex asked. "We're not doctors!"

"The operator said she'll walk us through it if we have to." Dakota said.

"Uh, so what do we do?" Ryan asked.

Dakota asked the operator what we were to do, and then began to pass on the operator's instructions to us. I was helped onto the couch while a few things were grabbed.

"Uh, you're going to have to have to take your pants and underwear off," Dakota told me somewhat awkwardly at one point.

I nodded and tried to get my pants off, but the increasing contractions made it hard to do so. Aidan came over and hesitantly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and managed to get them off of me. He glanced up a bit nervously at me before grabbing the tops of my briefs and helping me out of them.

He helped me down onto the floor, where some towels that Ryan had gotten were placed around the business end of things as I got into the position I'd been taught in class – the bottoms of my feet on the floor, my knees pointed towards the ceiling, and my legs spread apart – as Dakota got down between my legs, his head kind of leaning to one side to hold the phone between his head and shoulder.

Everyone else gathered around me, and Ryan took my hand in his as he stared at my crotch. I felt a bit awkward. While I'd taken my clothes off in front of other guys before in places like gym class, this was the first time I'd ever been naked in front of any of the people there, and while I'd toyed with the idea of inviting Ryan and Aidan into the delivery room when I was supposed to give birth, I hadn't made any final decisions yet on who to invite in, so this was all rather strange. I knew I shouldn't be embarrassed (we were all guys there, and they weren't really seeing anything they didn't have themselves), but I was. (I didn't even want to dwell on the fact that I'd now be giving birth without pain meds.)

"All right, Jacob, start pushing," Dakota told me. I followed the directions that Dakota gave me from the 911 operator, to push, relax, push, relax. For a while, nothing really seemed to be happening, and I was beginning to wonder if this was one of those "false labors" I'd heard about. Then I felt the baby moving towards my crotch, and then I cried out in pain as I felt the baby move through my penis. My cries filled the room as I clutched Ryan's hand, desperately trying to focus enough over the pain to hear Dakota's instructions and follow them. It hurt so much! Finally I gave one last big push, and I felt the pressure in my penis go down.

Panting, I heard Dakota say, "All right, the baby's out. Now what?"

Moments after that crying filled the room, and I let go of Ryan's hand and managed to prop myself up onto my elbows and looked down at the baby I'd carried for the past few months and just worked so hard to give birth to.

"It's a boy," Dakota told me as he cradled the baby in a towel. I used to wonder at what was meant by the concept of "looking green around the gills" until I glanced up at Dakota for a moment; then I understood.

Moments later there was a knock at the door. Tim went and answered it, and came back moments later followed by some paramedics. They quickly set to work on the situation, taking the baby from Dakota and asking several questions. At one point the umbilical cord was cut, and soon the placenta was pulled from me. The two of us were bundled up, and just as the paramedics were about to wheel us to the ambulance, our next-door neighbor, Mrs. Thompson, came in. She was a grandmotherly lady in her 70's, though she was still as sprite and active as someone half her age.

"Oh, I was right," she said, taking the sight in in one glance. "I saw the ambulance outside and just knew the baby's time had come. Now," she said to the paramedics, "you make sure these two are taken care of. I'll keep an eye on things here."

"Thanks," I told her wearily. "Make sure my parents know what happened. Ryan knows where their number is."

"We will," she said. "Now, go get some rest. You've had a long day already."

The paramedics zipped us to the waiting ambulance to be taken to the hospital.

***

"All right, Dylan," I said, "have Nathan give another big push. You should see the baby start to come through his penis shortly."

I heard Dylan give the direction to push, and moments later I heard a huge cry of pain from Nathan, confirming that the baby was indeed in the final stage of its delivery. As I gave an involuntary wince (as I still remembered well just what it felt like), I quickly gave further instructions to Dylan to have Nathan continue to push, and to get ready to gently put his hands under the baby's head and neck as it exited its mother's penis. "When the shoulders have come out of Nathan's penis," I said, "gently take a hold of the baby and pull it out the rest of the way."

A few moments later, a final cry from Nathan ending in a gasp and panting let me know that the baby was out, and I told Dylan what to do next. I then heard a baby's crying.

"It's a girl," Dylan said, sounding a little sickly. I couldn't blame him – just like Dakota, Dylan had noticed that birth was a bit on the messy side.

A few moments later, I got a pop-up notification that the paramedics had arrived at the address, so I said, "Dylan, the paramedics are there. Is the front door unlocked?"

"Uh, yeah," he said.

"All right, call out to them when they come in so they know where you are."

I heard Dylan call out to them, and moments later, he said, "They're in here."

"Now that they're there, I'll hang up now, all right?"

"Sure," Dylan said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Good luck."

As I hung up, I reflected on how strange life could be sometimes, and silently wished Dylan, Nathan and Nathan's new baby good luck in life.


End file.
